


圣日耳曼往事

by 辄留 (Miuarchiv)



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99
Relationships: Louis XIV/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015)
Kudos: 1





	圣日耳曼往事

路易没有想到，在他病中，他亲爱的弟弟甚至打算带他离开凡尔赛去巴黎。

他走进房间的时候菲利普正装作专注于手头的诗集：“巴黎是一个臭气熏天的魔窟。我们应该庆幸我们最终逃离了那里。为什么你不明白呢？”

“我必须提醒你，我的国王先生，并不是我们逃离巴黎，而是我们被驱逐出巴黎。我们的母亲——奥地利的安娜，屡遭高等法院的逆臣和暴民羞辱。”他合上书放在手边的桌上，几秒钟前尚流淌着诗句的手指现在拾取了上帝的圣血，他故意像个恶劣顽童那样把食指伸进杯中搅拌，然后塞进口中直到连指甲缝深处都不见一丝鲜红。“而我的哥哥，伟大的法兰西之王却只知道大叫‘高等法院会生气的’……啊我忘了，你当时只有十岁……”

“既然如此那么你应该带我回圣日耳曼！”路易压低了嗓门，他不敢吼出那个地名，害怕把它震碎了。  
“圣日耳曼？你还想睡在柴草堆上？”

“那时我们身边没有别人，只有我们，路易和菲利普，还有亨利埃塔。”他在躺椅上坐下，把菲利普膝头的毯子扯过一角覆盖住自己的腿，然后从菲利普的杯子里喝酒。

“你错了，”菲利普总是喜欢这么说，我的兄长我的陛下我的太阳，你错了，错得离谱，你犯了山野村夫都不会犯的错误，“那时亨利埃塔以为她又多了一个妹妹。”

他的指节摩挲过他的颧骨，苍白与阴冷咬住了太阳的光辉：“但是在那个缺少碳火的冬天，她在病得厉害的时候只抱着你入睡。”

“这很公平，我的兄长，现在她身体健康，明艳动人，轮到你抱着她入睡了。”

路易如果不控制住自己，大概会捏碎他的颧骨。而菲利普恐怕是世界上唯一敢于直视太阳而不会灼伤眼睛的人，在奥地利的安娜的子宫里他就惯于注视他了不起的哥哥——看啊，那个自大狂又在重复他自我催眠的魔咒“朕即国家”。现在他目光纯净，他血液浓稠，他呼吸如燃烧——即使拥有离太阳最近的特权他依然不满足。

“我爱她，那本该是你该做的事！”但是他现在却捧着他爱的另一个人的脸，比起亨利埃塔，他爱他的时间更久远，甚至早于他降生于世。

“别紧张，我并不是在指责你道德是的缺陷，每次一讲到这些你就用‘爱’这类可笑的字眼为自己辩护。相反，我当然愿意和你分享一切，包括亨利埃塔，不论你是否也这么愿意对我，那是你自己的事，我会且永远会是问心无愧的太阳子民。”菲利普握住国王的手，在圣日耳曼的时候，这只手上远没有这么多戒指——它们都贷给高利贷商了。路易先把菲利普抱下破败的阁楼，然后才是亨利埃塔。

“你应该先去救更重要的公主啊，王子殿下。”不是那么重要的英格兰公主说。

“你难道不可笑吗？你信赖一个根本不值得信赖的骑士，却把真正的公主冷落在一旁！”

“要了解一个人就必须和他朝夕相处，考察其一言一行，你既然不了解他又何必在我面前臧否人物，母亲教给你的你都忘了吗？”

“母亲让你善待亨利埃塔！”路易依然如鲠在喉的是最后母亲抓住了弟弟的手，是菲利普肆无忌惮地流泪哭嚎，而不是自己。

“我除了最近没有送给她珠宝我到底怎么她了！难道我应该把珍珠研磨成粉兑上烈性酒和蜂蜜一勺一勺喂入她口中吗！”

菲利普没有忘记，在圣日耳曼的阳光照不到的阁楼上，她把自己仅剩的蝴蝶结给了菲利普，“去吧，小公主。”她在后面悄悄推了菲利普一把，正好撞上国王的胸口。

“如果她需要的话，你就必须这么做。”

“那么我呢？如果我需要你把星星和云摘下来熬一碗粥，你会吗？你不会，你只会把粥泼我脸上。”

“如果你还在记恨过去很久的事情，我无能为力。”该死的圣日耳曼，路易现在想把它从地图上抹去。他想到那个噩梦，菲利普亲手用刀子刺穿了他的心脏，也许就因为一碗粥。

“如果把过去都淡忘了，人该有多么悲哀。”他又开始模仿诗人的语气，眼睛望向窗外，外面在酝酿一场大雨，天空似乎从他眼睛里窃取走了阴影和湿漉漉的蓝色。

“这么说未免太不公允，我都记得，记得在圣日耳曼，我们三个人睡在一起，有时是两个人。”对了，亨利埃塔也在谋杀国王者之列，让公主和公主结婚显然是一个错误。

“如果你愿意，我们现在也可以这样。”菲利普冷笑着，“还是你更愿意回圣日耳曼睡觉？让凡尔赛见鬼去吧。”

我不会和谋杀犯睡觉。路易打算结束这次谈话离开房间，他需要睡一觉好重新把梦境和现实分开。

“我们什么时候回圣日耳曼？”菲利普在他身后大声问他，显然不是因为口不择言而愧疚。

“等到我们又重新变成我们。”

可惜的是，路易想不起来了。

END

各种梗出自伏尔泰的《路易十四时代》，十岁的路易大喊大叫“高等法院会生气的”有点萌(´･ω･`)

1649年1月6日，母后偕同孩子、首相、路易十三的兄弟奥尔良公爵和大孔代逃离巴黎，前往圣日尔曼 。几乎全体宫廷人员留住该城时，都在麦秆铺上过夜。王冠的珠玉宝石也不得不抵押给高利贷者。国王经常缺少生活必需品。国王的青年侍从被宫廷辞退，因为没有饭给他们吃。那时，路易十四的婶母、伟人亨利的女儿、英国国王的妻子逃亡巴黎，一贫如洗。她那后来和路易十四的兄弟结婚的女儿，因为没有柴炭取暖，只得卧床不起。而巴黎百姓正处于狂热激奋之中，对这样多王室成员的痛苦却根本不加注意。

奥地利的安娜的才智、恩惠、善良都受人赞颂，但是，她在法国却似乎始终不幸。她长期被丈夫当成罪人对待，又饱受黎世留红衣主教迫害。她的身份证件在瓦尔—德—格拉斯被没收。她在枢密院会议上被迫签字承认对夫王犯了罪。她生路易十四时，国 王不愿按照习俗吻她。这种侮辱使她的健康情况恶化到危及生命的地步。她在摄政期内，对哀求她的人慷慨施恩，但最后竟被朝秦暮楚，狂热激怒的百姓赶出巴黎。她和她的姑子英国王后两人的命运都是戴王冠的人物所能经历的剧烈变革所产生的令人难忘的儆戒。


End file.
